For Tonight
by BlackBloodInsane
Summary: No way...No way was he falling for that fag. Maryland X West Virginia


For Tonight

Disclaimer: Actually, I kinda DO own this. Not Hetalia but WV and Maryland, or their ocs' at least. T_T *sigh* But anyway, Enjoy~

West Virginia: Geoffrey Higgins

Maryland: Jacob Black

\(^.^)/ \(^.^)/

The man hit his head on the back of the headboard. Normally he would cuss loudly and yell, but right now he found it hard to. He gaped at the images in his head. All being related to a certain guy he knew. He didn't really have a problem with the guy, I mean, he was a pansy-ass, democratic bitch most of the time, but he got along with him just fine.

But right now, the images he had right now showed he may be a little _too_ fine with this guy.

Yes that's right, he, Geoffrey Higgins, personification of West Virginia, Voter for Anti-gay marriage, is a fuckin' faggot for Jacob Black, or Maryland.

Geoff got up on his knees, rubbing himself through his jeans. He could just fuckin' _picture_ that fag on his knees in front of him, big brown doe eyes half lid looking up at em'. He buck his hips. That little bitch's short dark brown hair in his face, his round cheeks puffed out all red. Geoff shook his dirty, blonde head. No, _no! _He wasn't a fag!

To be honest, Jake looked like a girl, curved hips, small frame, and a little round ass. But even smaller feats, like a round face, big dark eyelashes, full smooth lips..._fuck!_

Seriously, this wasn't helping! Geoff moved around so he was on his back. He unzipped his torn up jeans, his white wife beater had been discarded on the floor when he entered his trailer. He began to stroke his member, a low moan in the back of his throat.

Why not any _girl_ states!? Like Georgia, or Alaska, or Pennsylvania, or Louisiana, or even fuckin' Maine! But for whatever reason, that little fucker got his dick _so fuckin' hard_. He stroked harder.

Soon he came with a loud yell of "JACOB!" and fell onto the mattress. He glared at the ceiling, how was he ever gonna face his paw like this? America wasn't homophobic, but he would sure be surprised if his redneck-ass of a son came in and said "Hey paw! Guess wha? I jus' found ou' I like that lil' ass bitch yew also call ah son, and ah jack off to em' every nigh'." Hmph what a joke.

Maybe if he just fucked that little bitch, he'd get over him. Of course Maryland was a fag, it wasn't to hard to figure it out once you talked to him. But, he did have a dark side. Just don't piss him off, and you're fine. Man did he learn the hard way. How was he going to get Maryland to let him fuck him? They were barely friends.

The phone rang and Geoff growled in annoyance. He stumbled into the kitchen and yanked the phone from the receiver.

"Wha?" He answered harshly.

"Yeah that's reeeeeeeeaal friendly, bro." Dammit.

"Da fuck yew want, D.C.? I ain't got time for your political bullshit."

"Dude, I was just calling to see if you, Maryland, New Jersey and Florida wanted to go clubbing with me in an hour."

"Hell n-" 'Wait...this could be a good plan...'

"So, you in, man?"

"Why da Hell not, sure." And slammed the phone back on the receiver.

He knew exactly what to do. He would get Maryland wasted off his ass, bring him back to his trailer and get this shit over with. He smirked as he went to go change.

\(^.^)/ \(^.^)/

Maryland scanned the room. Disco lights, electronic music booming the entire room. He had lost D.C and New Jersey hours ago, and now he was stuck with Geoff. He blushed and turned away from the elder.

'I can't let him know...' He thought. For so long he had loved the elder state, so unsure of how the other felt, he hid his emotions from him. His heart broke into two when he heard that he voted against gay marriage. Even worse when he assaulted him on the street one day and called him a "No good Faggot!" he would never love him.

He soon grew envious of others, like Rome and Berlin. Even his own brothers like, South Carolina and New Hampshire. He wanted West Virginia...but how could he ever love him?

He sipped his fourth drink that night, wine. He was already drunk, his eyes glazed over, mouth slightly ajar. His eyes wandered to Geoff, his white t-shirt that hid his well toned skin, pulsing with muscles. Then up toward his blonde hair, still covered in dirt from coal mining earlier that day. So strong, so firm, so _hot._ He frowned and pulled on the sleeve of the elder's shirt. Then gripped it for dear life and drugged him out of the club.

\(^.^)/ \(^.^)/

"Da Hell yew want, fag?" Geoff slurred dark blue eyes staring at the younger. "Shut the fuck up." Maryland said as he grabbed the collar of the taller man and pulled him down forcefully and kissed him. West Virginia's eyes widened and yanked Maryland away from him. Then dragged the boy to his blue pick-up truck and tossed him in.

"W-what-" Jacob was silenced by Geoff by being roughly kissed. West Virginia placed his hands on the others lower back "Shut up, and fuckin' enjoy this!" He yelled as he ripped his shirt off and popped the buttons on Jacob's shirt while trying to rip it off him, too.

Soon both had their clothes off, Maryland with his eyes half lid, panted loudly "Please!" He gasped, lust filled his eyes.

"Please what?" Geoff answered roughly "Please! Take me. I want it so bad!" The younger whined. The elder smirked as he leaned his head lower to Jacob's entrance, and licked around it "Ah! No wait!" Jacob yelped as Geoff stuck his whole tongue inside. Geoff thrusted his tongue in and out. Jacob bounced and screamed as he felt his hole become filled with something much larger.

"Ahha! Please, no! I'm not ready!" He cried as tears formed in his eyes. West Virginia looked at the boy and their eyes met, he sighed and pushed in only a little, until Maryland gave him a nod to move. Soon he was balls deep in the boy, making him pant and moan with every thrust, with every pull, with every kiss. Maryland came first crying "Ah, Geoff!" And Geoff when he was still fully inside with a growl of lust.

Maryland laid his body on top of the elder's. He panted softly when a small kiss was placed on his temple. He smiled "I love you, Geoffrey."

West Virginia blushed slightly and looked away.

"Love yew, too, Kid."

\(^.^)/ \(^.^)/

OMFG THIS IS THE BEST SEX I'VE EVER WRITTEN! Too bad no one will ever read it cause it's West Virginia x Maryland. T-T But y'know #YOLO Amrite?

BlackBloodInsane, I'M 40% BACK, BABY! WOOT \(^.^)/


End file.
